Fullmetal Dictionary
by Edward's Alter Ego
Summary: The Fullmetal Alchemist characters are creating  a dictionary of their own, but they need your help to fill it.
1. Prologue

Hello and welcome to my fanfic: Fullmetal Dictionary! I may warn you that this fanfiction will contain complete and utter chaos. Anyway, moving on to the point of this story. I have come up with a brilliant idea to write chapters to this fanfiction based on one word only! I repeat. **One word only!** So start sending in requests and please...keep the words clean. -.- I don't want to have to make this fic rated M...

If you don't understand just give me any word and you'll see what I mean in the next chapter. Okay, start sending those requests! -waves- I'll be here to recieve them!

-Cathy-


	2. Chapter 1: Donuts

Chapter 1: Donuts

Cathy: -appears out of nowhere and taps microphone- Is this thing on? -blinks- Hello and welcome to Fullmetal Dictionary!! -presses play on stereo and applause sounds-

Ed: -sweatdrops- I thought we were making our own dictionary. Not a TV show!

Cathy: -presses stop and applause stops- We are! But doing it like this is more fun! -grins-

Roy: Hey, are we recording this? -blinks-

Cathy: Of course we are! Who's got a camera?

Al: -is playing with a video camera-

Cathy: Ahem! ... -coughs-

Al: -is stil playing with camera-

Cathy: -twitches- I said...WHO'S GOT A VIDEO CAMERA?

Al: -looks around then looks down- Ooo!! -raises hands- I do!! I do!!

Cathy: -sweatdrops- Congrats, Al. You finally woke up!

Al: Huh? o.o

Ed: Never mind. It's not important. -glares at Cathy-

Roy: Do we really need to make our own dictionary? I have one right here! -pulls out Webster's dictionary-

Cathy: Give me that! -flips through it- Hmm...Interesting... -throws it in the fire place-

Roy: Hey!!! O.O

Cathy: Man, that book was boring!

Roy: Of course it was! It's a dictionary!!

Cathy: What? That tiny thing? Phsstt! -pulls out a 3 foot book with 10,000 pages- Now this is a dictionary!

Ed: O.O Holy crap!! Where did you get that!?

Cathy: Yard sale! X3

Ed: ...

Al: -flips through it- There's nothing written in here! It's all blank!

Cathy: Well, of course, silly! This will be our dictionary!

Roy: o.o Are we really going to fill that whole thing!?

Cathy: Yes!

Wrath: -appears in front of Roy out of nowhere- Oooooo! Pretty book!

Ed, Al, and Roy: WAUGH!!! -jumps from surprise and falls backwards-

Cathy: Hi, Wrath! X3

Wrath: Hiya, Cathy!

Ed: Don't do that again! DX -rubs butt-

Wrath: -blinks- Do what?

Cathy: -shakes head- Never mind. Look! -pulls out slip of paper- I got my first request to add to the dictionary!!

Al: -leans in- What does it say?

Cathy: I shall show you, Alphonse. X3

_-__Only one word...hm..._

Donut.

_-Ayumi Elric-_

Wrath: Oooo! Donuts!!

Al: Hey, look! She has the same last name as us, brother!

Cathy: Yeah...what a coinsidence. -.-;

Ed: -glooms in the corner-

Al: -blinks- Brother? Is something wrong with him?

Cathy: -sweatdrops- Nooo! He's perfectly fine! -smiles- -turns attention to camera- Thank you, Ayumi-chan for your request!

Al: -blinks- Do you know her?

Cathy: Yeeeah...-sweatdrops- She's one of my closest friends.

Ed: -mutters something about Ayumi coming back to haunt him-

Cathy: -clears throat- Anyway...What is a donut, you ask? Well a donut or doughnut--

Al: What's the difference?

Cathy: I'm glad you asked that question, Al! -smiles- There are two ways you can say it. There's doughnut spelled D-O-U-G-H-N-U-T and there's donut spelled D-O-N-U-T.

Ed: -blinks- There's no difference besides the way you spell it.

Cathy: No, no! There's a difference! n.n See there's Dooouuuughnut and there's dooooonut.

Roy: -blinks- There's no difference...It sounds exactly the same! You're crazy!

Cathy: -flails- Shut up!!! DX

Wrath: -grins- I got this all on camera!

Ed: O.O Seriously?

Cathy: No, no! That's good! X3 Keep rolling the camera!

Roy: Even though you're acting like a complete idiot?

Cathy: Shut up! I'm not an idiot!! -throws 100 pound dictionary at Roy-

Roy: -gets crushed- Ow...x.x

Cathy: -clears throat- As, I was saying...A donut is a pastry that is sweetened dough fried in deep fat--

Wrath: Ew, fat!! DX

Cathy: Why do people tend to CUT ME OFF!!?

Wrath: Eeep! o.o Sorry! -goes back to filming-

Cathy: -goes back to definition- A doughnut is usually shaped like a ring with a hole in the middle or sometimes they have filling inside and are shaped like a circle. n.n

Roy: -crawls out from under dictionary- A donut sounds good right about now.

Cathy: What a coincidence! I have donuts made especially for you! -grins evily and takes out a box of powdered sugar donuts-

Roy: Really? -starts to take one then hesitates- Why are you being so nice?

Cathy: No reason. n.n

Al: Oooo! Cathy made donuts!! -grabs two and gives one to Ed- Here, brother!

Cathy: No, wait, Al!! They're covered in---

Ed and Al: Zzzzzzzzzz...

Cathy: ...sleeping powder... -.-;

Roy: I knew you were up to no good!

Cathy: Think fast!! -blows sleeping powder in Roy's eyes-

Roy: Eh!!? O.O -hits the floor- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Cathy: Mahahahahahahaha!! XD I am so evil!

Wrath: -stares at Cathy- Yes...Yes, you are!

Cathy: That's all for chapter 1 of Fullmetal Dictionary!! n.n See you all next time! -drags Ed away- Wahahahahahahaha!!!

Izumi: -suddenly appears on screen- n.n This chapter is brought to you by: Dunkin' Donuts! 'America runs on Dunkin'!' -bites down on a Boston cream- Mmmmm! n.n


	3. Chapter 2: Automail

Chapter 2: Automail

Cathy: -turns on camera and microphone- Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Fullmetal Dictionary!! X3 -looks around- Where is everybody? o.o

Wrath: You knocked them out with sleeping powder. Remember? -.-;

Cathy: Oh, yeah! n.n Well, anyway. I've been getting quite a few requests from people. Thanks so much!!

Ed: -comes staggering into the room- Ow...I have such a big headache!

Cathy: Do you remember anything that happened last night?

Ed: You mean before you gave me and Al those donuts covered in sleeping powder? No...-.-

Cathy: Good! X3

Wrath: I don't wanna know...

Cathy: Anyway, let's go straight to our next request! -pulls out slip of paper-

_-how about the word auto-mail?_

sincerly,  
ForRates-

Cathy: Ah, yes! Automail! What an excelent word to add to the dictionary! And who better to explain this word than our very own Winry Rockbell! -claps as Winry walks in the room-

Winry: -looks into the camera- Squeeeee!! I'm so happy to be here! Hi, Granny!!

Cathy: Okay, okay! Good. Moving on! -smiles- So tell us, Winry. What is the definition of automail?

Winry: Weeeell, Cathy. -pulls Ed between her and Cathy-

Ed: O.O Hey!

Winry: -pulls up his sleeve- Automail is a prosthetic limb made of metal and is connected directly to the nervous system so the user is able to move it.

Cathy: -nods and holds chin- Ah, yes. I see. -acts like she's very interested in this type of stuff-

Winry: Usually anybody who looses a limb gets automail. It's today's most advanced technology! -grins like an idiot-

Ed: -is standing there while the two girls observe his automail- Could we hurry this up please?

Cathy: Not so fast! I heard you have an automail leg, too!

Ed: What? -glances around nervously- No I don't! Who told you that?

Cathy: -pulls down Ed's pants- Aha! So it is true!! -observes automail leg-

Ed: WAUGH!!!! O//O

Winry: -blushes- O//O

Wrath: Man, this is getting good! -grins evily and keeps rolling the camera-

Ed: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PULL MY UNDERWEAR DOWN, TOO! -quickly pulls up boxers- -looks at Wrath- You better edit that out!!

Wrath: Hmm, let me think about it...NAH! X3

Ed: Why you--!!! -starts walking tword Wrath-

Wrath: Eeep!! O.O

Cathy: -clings to Ed's legs- I'm not done observing your automail yet!! DX

Ed: -trys to shake Cathy off- You're not observing my automail!! You're looking at...something else... -.-

Winry: -turns to camera- This chapter is brought to you by: Rockbell Automail! The best automail there is! Located at 244 Field drive. Risembool, Amestris. Please call 555-6734 for more information! n.n See you all next time!! -waves-

Ed: CATHY, GET OFF!!! -is crawling on the ground with Cathy clung around his legs-

Winry: n.n;


	4. Chapter 3: Love

Chapter 3: Love

Cathy: -taps microphone- Is this thing on?

Ed: No...You broke it last night playing Jeopardy, remember?

Cathy: -sweatdrops- Oh yeah!

Wrath: -sighs- Here...you can use mine. -hands Cathy a microphone-

Cathy: Yay!!! -hugs Wrath-

Roy: -turns on camera- Okay! Okay! What's the next word for our dictionary?

Cathy: I don't know! We'll check our next request. Why don't you go fetch the dictionary for us?

Roy: O.O What!? But that thing weighs a ton!!

Cathy: -waves hand- Quit yapping and get fetching!

Roy: -sighs- Why do I even let you push me around?

Cathy: -grins- Because I have your gloves, Flamey!

Ed: -backs away a bit- That's what scares me...

Roy: -sighs- Fine! -goes to fetch dictionary-

Al: -sweatdrops- Poor Colonel...

Cathy: Ahem! Anyway, let's see what our next request is! -opens up letter-

_Alright, i'd like you to define the word 'love', please (:_

_-Maplefur-_

Wrath: -smiles- Aw, love!

Cathy: Yay! One of my favorite words!

Ed: -glances nervously at Cathy- Oh no...

Roy: -comes back dragging dictionary- What the hell is this thing made of? Concrete?

Al: Ooooo! May I define the word? Please?

Cathy: -smiles- Okay! Go ahead, Al!

Al: Yay!!

Ed: -sighs in relief-

Al: -turns tword camera- Ahem...Well, love is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

Wrath: -jumps infront of the camera- Yeah...there are many types of love!

Al: -blinks- Hey! I'm saying the defintion!

Wrath: I wanna help too! DX

Roy: You can both say it then shut the hell up!

Cathy: Geez, Roy! Dirty mouth! -slaps tape over Roy's mouth-

Roy: O.o Mmmmmm!!!

Cathy: -smiles- Continue, you two!

Wrath: As I was saying...There are many different types of love! For example...-punches Al-

Al: -falls to the floor holding check- Ow! What was that for? -starts crying-

Ed: Al! -rushes to Al's side- Are you alright?

Al: -sniffs- I think so...

Ed: -to Wrath- What the hell was that? -hugs Al-

Wrath: -grins- For example, brotherly love!

Ed: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!

Wrath: O.O AAAAGH!! -runs-

Roy: -snickers- Yeah, and then there's the opposite of love. Hate!

Cathy: -glares at Roy- Not funny!

Al: Brother, stop! I'm fine now! DX

Cathy: Oooo...-winces- You guys shouldn't see this...-covers camer-

-hears punching and yelling in the backround- -silence...-

Cathy: -uncovers camera- Okay, we're good now...-sweatdrops-

Wrath: -rubs bruises- Geez...I was only setting an example!

Al: -clears throat- Right...So, uh...there's other types of love such as friendship. And then there's, um...-blushes- sexual love...

Ed: O.O NOOOOO!!! STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!!!! -runs in the bathroom and locks the door-

Cathy: DX Aw, come on! I wasen't going to do anything!!

Roy: -sweatdrops- That's all the time we have. Come back when they're not all acting like idiots!!

Cathy: Hey! I heard that! -throws dictionary at Roy-

Roy: O.o Oh crap...-gets squashed by dictionary- x.x


	5. Special 1: Observing Roy Mustang

Special 1: Observing Roy Mustang

Cathy: -pops out of nowhere- Hi! Welcome to Fullmetal Dictionary! This is a special episode that I'm doing on some of the Fullmetal characters everyday life. -coughs and sweatdrops- Plus it's six o'clock in the morning and I'm bored. Let's visit our first ginny pig..I-I mean character. -sweatdrops- -walks into Roy Mustangs room-

Roy: -is partially hanging off the bed with butt sticking up in the air-

Cathy: -giggles and zooms in on Roy's drooling- She how he naturally drools on the pillow and has his butt sticking up in the air? His blankets are scattered across the floor as well.

Roy: -mumbles something about sharing cupcakes with Riza and starts kissing pillow-

Cathy: She how he thinks of his love in his sleep? How cute!

Roy: -sits up and stares at Cathy- Huh? -blinks-

Cathy: Eeeekk!! O.O

Roy: -blinks some more- Cathy? What are you doing in my room?

Cathy: -hides camera- Uh...nothing!

Roy: Where you video tapping me while I was sleeping?

Cathy: N-No! Why the hell would I do that? I gotta go! -runs out of room-

Roy: Wait! Come back here!!

-breakfast-

Cathy: -sneaks around table with video camera- It's feeding hour with Roy Mustang. No one's ever gotten this close to him before while he's eating.

Ed: -looks down at the floor a blinks- Cathy? What are you doing?

Cathy: Shut up! I'm trying to get a good shot without him noticing me!

Ed: -sweatdrops- You're acting like you're doing a docamentary for animal planet or something!

Cathy: -hits Ed in the shin-

Ed: Ooooww! -drops to the floor-

Roy: -blinks- Ed? Are you okay?

Cathy: -sweatdrops- Sorry...

Ed: -groans- I'm fine, Mustang. -gets back up and grins-

Al: -sweatdrops and continues eating cereal-

Cathy: -zooms in on Roy's food- It looks like he likes a lot of eggs and bacon for his breakfast.

Wrath: -tries to take bacon from Roy's plate-

Roy: -slaps Wrath's hand and growls- Hands off!

Wrath: ...meanie!

Cathy: Oooo! Greedy, isen't he? Just like a lion fighting off other predators that want his meat!

Roy: -blinks- Where's Cathy? She's missing breakfast...

Cathy: -glares at Ed-

Ed: -sweatdrops- Maybe she slept in?

Cathy: -grins and continues filming Roy- Yeck! See how he digs right into his food? Tearing it apart? If I get any closer, he might tear me apart! This is some good footage!

Roy: Hmm...I'm gonna go find her.

Cathy: -turns off camera and pops out of nowhere- Here I am!!

Roy: Agh!! -falls out of chair-

Cathy: Damn! I should've gotten that on tape!

Wrath: -snickers-

Roy: Huh?

Cathy: Nothing! -grins-

Ed: -sweatdrops and minds own business-

-mid afternoon-

Cathy: -creeps up to Roy's door- Hmm...I hear music. -takes out camera and peeks through the crack-

Roy: -sings- My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours. Damn right! It's better than yours...

Cathy: O.O -dies from nose bleed- T-That's all for 'Life Observing with Cathy!' -tries to hide bloody nose- Uck! Disgusting! DX Maybe Al's life will be better...See you next time!!


	6. Chapter 4: Fuhrer

Chapter 4: Furher

Cathy: -shows up covered in bruises- Damn, Mustang! -scratches self-

Ed: I'm guessing Mustang saw your documentary.

Cathy: Yes... -sweatdrops and rubs cream on bruises-

Roy: Serves you right! You filmed me singing milkshake! DX

Ed: Really!? I gotta see that!

Roy: Too late! I already burned the tape!

Cathy: Lucky for you, I made a copy! -gives it to Ed-

Roy: What!? O.O

Ed: Yay! -puts tape away safely-

Roy: Why you--!!! I'm gonna burn that one too!

Cathy: Just shut up and turn on the camera!! DX

Roy: -glares and turns on camera-

Wrath: Hello and welcome to Fullmetal Dictionary!

Cathy: -blinks- Hey! That's my line!!

Wrath: You'll have to forgive Cathy. She's in a bad mood today.

Cathy: Shut up! I am not!

Wrath: See what I mean?

Cathy: -wacks Wrath across the head-

Wrath: Ow! DX

Cathy: Moving on to the main point! So we can get this over with...-.-

Ed: Good!

Cathy: Request, please, Al. -holds out hand and taps foot-

Al: -digs out request-

_I've got one: "Fuhrer"._

_-Mr.Thumbsup-_

Roy: Fuhrer? Hey, I know just the guy for this definition!

Cathy: Oh no...

Roy: -brings in King Bradley aka Pride-

Ed: Why'd you bring him? DX

Roy: Because he's the Fuhrer!

Cathy: -groans and slaps face- Okay! Okay! Just say the definition, Bradley!

Pride: Why, Cathy! I'm honored! -bows-

Cathy: -mutters- Suck up!

Al: -sweatdrops- You're right, Wrath! Cathy is in a bad mood!

Wrath: -sweatdrops- Told you!

Pride: Well...A Fuhrer is a leader, specifically the leader of the military like myself.

Cathy: Yack, yack, yack! -moves hand in puppet like motion-

Roy: You think someone is better than Bradley? Unless...-grins and teeth sparkle- you think I'm a better Fuhrer.

Pride: What!?

Cathy: -cracks up- Ha! Yeah right! I got the perfect people! -runs out of room-

Ed: People? You mean there's more than one?

Cathy: -comes back dragging in Vic, Travis, and Aaaron- Now these guys are Fuhrers!

Pride: Who are they? And what are they Fuhrers of?

Cathy: -grins- Gang..Meet Vic Mignogna: Fuhrer of the Risembool Rangers and the best, Travis Willingham: Fuhrer of the Mini Skirt Army aka MSA, and Aaron Dismuke: Fuhrer of the Armor Army!

Roy: -blinks- Mini skirt army? -daydreams-

Cathy: -sweatdrops and turns to Pride- We don't need you anymore!! -kicks Pride out-

Pride: O.o

Vic: -looks around and lays eyes on Ed-

Ed: -blinks and stares at Vic- Why do I have this strange feeling from this guy?

Cathy: -grins-

Vic: -waves-

Travis: -walks around room and starts touching things-

Aaron: -sits next to Al and smiles-

Wrath: What's wrong with them? Can't they talk?

Cathy: Not at the moment, they can't. Ed, Al, and Roy have their voices.

Ed, Al, and Roy: Huh? O.o

Cathy: Yeah! Vic is Ed, Aaron is Al, and Travis is Roy!

Roy: Do you have any clue what she's talking about?

Ed: Nope! No idea!

Cathy: They're your voice actors you idiots! -pokes Ed in the chest- You're all cartoons! You're not real people!!

Ed: -feels insulted and sulks in corner-

Wrath: How come my voice actor isen't a Fuhrer?

Cathy: Because you're not popular enough!

Wrath: -sulks in corner with Ed-

Vic: -pokes Ed-

Ed: Ow! O.O

Travis: -stares at Roy-

Roy: -blinks- What?

Aaron: -hugs Al-

Al: Ack! Brother! This kid's squeezing me!!

Ed: Got my own problems, Al! -gets poked in the eye by Vic- Ow! -squints eye-

Roy: -twitches- Quit staring at me!!!

Travis: -blinks-

Cathy: Gasp! I know! I'll use this new thingy magiggy I bought off of Ebay the other day!

Ed: -blinks- I'm afraid to ask but,...ow!...what does it do? ow! -to Vic- Cut it out!!

Cathy: -grins- It's suppose to change your voice. Watch and learn! -aims device at Ed, Al, Roy, Vic, Aaron, and Travis and zaps them-

Vic: -blinks- Hey! I got my voice back! Whoo hoo!!

Travis: Me too! Haha!

Aaron: Yay! I did too!

Ed: -opens mouth to say something- Mooooooo! -quickly covers mouth- O.O

Cathy: Hmm...-sweatdrops- I guess the device replaced your voice with animal sounds...

Roy: -opens mouth- Bakkop! -quickly covers mouth- ...-opens mouth again- Cluck...cluck...cluck...cluck...-covers mouth-

Vic and Travis: O.o ...

Wrath: -falls down laughing-

Ed and Roy: -death glares Cathy-

Cathy: -grins and sweatdrops-

Aaron: -to Al- So, what sound do you make?

Al: -opens mouth- Meow?

Aaron: Figures...-sweatdrops-

Wrath: -grins and walks up to camera- That's all for Fullmetal Dictionary! See you around!

Ed and Roy: -tackles Cathy-

Cathy: I'm sorr--WAAAAHHH!! -hits the floor-

Vic: This message is brought to you by the Risembool Rangers! Embrace your inner Otaku!

Cathy: WAUGH!! HELP! I'm being attacked by a cow and a chicken!!!

Aaron and Al: -sweatdrops-


	7. Chapter 5: Mango

**Hello everyone! Cathy here! n.n Just wanted everyone to know that I'm changing the writing style in this fanfic from informal to formal. No more of the...**

**Cathy: Ed?**

**Ed: What?**

**Cathy: I love you!**

**Ed: -.-;**

**...type of stuff. XD; From now on I'll be writing it like a regular story. So enjoy chapter 5 everyone! n.n**

Chapter 5: Mango

Cathy crept slowly into the kitchen of the small apartment, looking around to make sure that everyone was still asleep. It was pretty early in the morning, around 4:00. Cathy giggled and went into the refrigerator, pulling out a can of ready whip. "Surprise, surprise, Mustang!" she said, also pulling out a bottle of Hershey's syrup from the cabinet. She then took the two items and went to Roy's room where he was snoring loudly. Cathy giggled and filled his hair with whip cream and drew a mustache and a beard on his face with the chocolate syrup. Surprisingly enough, he didn't even twitch. Satisfied, Cathy crept back into the main part of the apartment and grinned triumphantly. "I've always wanted to do that!"

"Do what?" she heard an innocent voice behind her say.

Cathy quickly whipped around and gasped. "Oh! Alphonse! Heh...didn't see you there. What are you doing up so early?" she asked nervously.

Al blinked. "I was thirsty. What were you saying about always wanting to do something?" he asked, shuffling his feet to the kitchen.

"N-Nothing...Just talking to myself." Cathy mumbled and sweatdropped. A few seconds later there was a loud scream and then a stream of curses. "Damn! I didn't get to take a picture of him before he woke up!"

Roy came stomping into the living room with white fluff all over his hair and gooey chocolate all over his face. "WHO DID THIS!?" he yelled, outraged.

Cathy hid behind the chair and smiled nervously. "Mole people, perhaps?"

Roy was about to say something, his face growing red under the syrup, until the door next to him slammed open and whacked him in the face. Roy fell back on his butt, rubbing his now sore head and released the F bomb at whoever opened the door.

"Shut the hell up, Mustang! Some of us are trying to sleep, you know!!" Edward yelled, ignoring the fact that Roy just shouted the F word at him.

Wrath came out of his room as well, whining that it was too early to get up and that people were being loud.

"You're a homunculus! You don't need to sleep!" Al said and blinked, cradling the glass of water he had just gotten in both of his hands.

"SURE!! RUB IT IN MY FACE WHY DON'T YOU!?" Wrath yelled and started crying.

Cathy came out from behind the chair and stood in the middle of the room. "Okay! Okay! Will everyone please just calm down? Look...Now that we're all up and it looks like no one's going to be able to go back to sleep, why don't we just start the next chapter of Fullmetal Dictionary?" she said and smiled.

"YOU!!" Roy growled. "You're the reason we're all up in the first place!" Everyone focused their attention on Cathy.

Cathy looked around nervously then back at Roy. "No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are! You're the one who covered me in whip cream and chocolate syrup!" Roy's face started to turn red again.

"No I didn't!! I told you it was mole people! You know, they way your room is, I'm not surprised if they were living in there!" Cathy said and puffed out her chest like she was ready for a fight.

Ed finally got a good look at Roy and snorted. "Woah, dude! What happened? Get in a fight with an ice cream sundae?"

Roy was trembling. He didn't know whether to tackle Edward or Cathy.

Wrath finally stopped crying and transmuted a hammer then hit all three of them on the head.

"OUCH!!" they all yelled, falling to the ground and clutching their heads. "What did I do??" Edward whimpered while rubbing the bump that started to form.

"YOU'RE ALL BEING IDIOTS!!" Wrath yelled, making the three of them cower. "Let's just get this stupid thing over with so I can go back to bed!" he said and sat down in the living room chair.

Alphonse was already on the camera. "And...ACTION!"

Cathy mumbled something about Wrath taking her chair and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here's our next request."

_-One word...(thinks for about ten seconds) alright, the first random word I can think of is MANGO!_

_mustangfan29-_

Cathy smiled and giggled. "Oooo! I love random words! Who has a mango?" she asked then the room went silent. Cathy gasped in horror. "We have no MANGOS!?"

Alphonse shrugged. "Well...nobody here really eats them."

"Why do we need one anyway?" Ed asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Because it's the next word for our dictionary, idiot!!" Cathy yelled outraged making Ed shrink to chibi size.

"Eeep..."

Roy smirked. "Guess we're not doing it now then." he said and started to head back to his room.

"Oh no!" Cathy yelled, grabbing Roy by the collar. "We're doing this episode and YOU'RE GOING TO GO BUY THE MANGOS!!" she yelled.

"What?" Roy gasped. "HELL NO!!"

"Do it and I won't post this all over the internet!" she said, waving the tape of him singing milkshake in front of his face.

Roy growled. "Fine! You owe me big time though!" he said and grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, wiping the chocolate and whip cream off of himself with a towel.

"I'm not like Ed! I owe you NOTHING!!" she said and smirked.

"Hmm...That's strange. I thought you already posted that video on Youtube." Ed asked surprised.

"Shhh! He doesn't know that!" she said and cackled madly.

Wrath took the slip of paper and read it over. He then looked at the camera and smiled. "Well, you guys wanna know what a mango is? Of course you do! Well, it's large oval tropical fruit having smooth skin, juicy aromatic pulp, and a large hairy seed. It's quit delicious and they make excellent smoothies!"

Al was drooling on the camera as Wrath explained this.

"Um...Al? Y-You got a little something. Um...I got it..." Ed said as he wiped the drool away and sweatdropped.

Roy came back a few minutes later, panting. "Here's your stupid mangos!!" he said and handed Cathy the bag. "Now can we get this over with?"

"Thanks! But we already did the definition!" Cathy said and handed everyone a mango.

"WHAT!? Then why did I just run 10 blocks to buy those stupid mangos??" Roy asked furious.

"'Cause I'm hungry and there's no fruit in this kitchen!! You boys need to eat healthier!" she said and munched down on the juicy fruit.

Roy sighed and collapsed on the floor. "Why me?"

Wrath blinked. "Is he okay?" he asked with a mouth full of mango.

"Oh he's fine! That's it for Fullmetal Dictionary! See you next time!" Cathy said into the camera then stuffed the rest of the mango in her mouth.

Envy suddenly appeared in front of the camera with a cold stare. "This message has been brought to you by Mango juice." he said and held up a brand name mango juice. "Drink healthy. And NO, I'M NOT A FUCKING PALM TREE!! Gawd!! You're all a bunch of idiots!!" he said and grabbed the camera from Alphonse.

"Hey! Give that back! It's not mine!!" Al yelled and ran after Envy who sprinted out the window.

"Greeeeeat...There goes another one of my cameras..." Cathy muttered.


End file.
